


Far Too Young to Die

by Haetae (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Final moments, Swiss Headquaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Haetae
Summary: The Swiss base is almost gone, and Talon is to blame.But before he leaves for revenge, Gabriel needs to find Jack.Title is Far Too Young To Die by Panic! At the Disco





	Far Too Young to Die

Jesus- this was really happening. 

Jack would have cursed if his lungs weren’t burning from smoke inhalation and the large metal beam lying horizontally over his chest. The broad man coughed, the sound quickly turning into a choke as more of the grey haze entered his lungs. As the wheezing settled, Jack almost laughed. It wasn’t quite an ironic situation, but it was funny, wasn’t it. He was one of the lucky fourteen that made it out of the Soldier Enhancement Program alive, or alive and able to fight, at least. He had lived to see the end of the Omnic War, with five of those comrades. He hadn’t perished in one of the thousands of battles fought undercover in Blackwatch. But a little bit of fire and he snaps like a twig.

Well, a little fire was a bit of an understatement.

He hadn’t been completely sure, but the old strike commander estimated that there was at least fifty pounds of explosives hidden throughout the understructure of of the base. And with as high caliber explosives as Talon had, it was no shock that the building crumbled in minutes. Jack let out another cough, and shifted to as comfortable of a position as he could manage. Dull pain flared through his ribcage but he barely felt it compared to the slow needle-stabbing of the rest of his torso. He didn’t have the strength to shake his head. Whatever it had been that he had been pumped with in SEP was certainly effective, even after all these years. His bones and muscle were slowly repairing themselves even as he was being crushed, giving him a slow and painful death.

Amazing.

As Jack closed his eyes, his ears strained past the sounds of the fire and to muffled footsteps rapidly approaching his position. Upon opening his eyes again, Jack found that even with his hazy eyesight he could make out the shape of Gabriel approaching. He had made it out.

Thank god.

But coming to this realization also prompted darker thoughts: Had the others survived? Who had died? Others could be trapped like him, stuck under the layers of concrete, wood, and metal. Why was Gabriel here?

Jack made a feeble attempt to call out, for help or for Gabriel to save himself he didn’t know. But the quiet croak that left his mouth was enough to direct his lover toward him, and Jack felt his immediate horror and concern seeping towards him.

“Jack? Oh god, Jack- Jack! I’m getting you out of here. You’re going to get out.”

Jack could feel his breaths getting shallower as Gabriel struggled to remove the plaster and scraps piled on his body, letting out a pained cry as he failed to move the largest piece of concrete. His mutterings reached Jack’s ears, but barely, strained mixes of “No” “Out” and “Do this”. He tried to console the dark haired man, but it seemed that all of his energy had suddenly left him. His eyes glazed back to the ceiling, and he let out a shallow, pained pant. This sent Gabe into a frenzy, pushing, and cursing, and trying one again to lift the large debris trapping his lover.

“It’s okay Jack. I’ve got this. I can save you.”

Jack heart suddenly lurched, and he cried out in warning as cross of flaming wood above Gabriel’s head moved, shifting downwards and sliding. His mouth started to form the word “what” but before he could finish the beam crashed down onto him. The blonde lurched, making a desperate motion to do anything to save his beloved, but it only released new blood and increased the pain in his lungs and chest.

“Gabe?” He choked out, waiting desperately for a response from the flaming pile of wood and fabric.

“I’m here Jackie.”

Gabriel’s voice was garbled, but there. Jack sighed in relief, and immediately winced. He was alive. He tried to move again, to get closer to the dark man, but he felt weak and couldn’t move.

“God Jackie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, okay? None of it. Just live and I’ll take it all back. Just live for me.”

“Forgive-” Jack struggled to make words as he watched fire spread across the gap between him and Gabriel.

“Jack?”

“Love-” He was interrupted by a sharp pang, and black spots clouded his vision. His mouth went dry. This was it.

“No, no, no. Jack. Just a little longer Jack. They’ll find us- I know.”

Gabriel’s hand reached out from under the rubble, and he extended his arm towards it, fighting the pain and the black spots away, pushing a few, desperate breaths from his dying body. He felt the brush of skin, and went slack. He was with him, and that was all that mattered. They were together, even if it was for the last time.

Jack Morrison touched the fingers of Gabriel Reyes, the man he was forced to hate: the man who he would always love, and took his last breath. 

Gabriel Reyes ran into the burning building, ready to save the man he loved, and Agent Reaper left, ready to kill anyone who got in the way of his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> First Work: Done! 
> 
> Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes, as well as any specific areas that you think I could improve. Thank you so much for reading, and please recognize that I am an "amateur" writer, so I may have technical issues and plot holes in my work.


End file.
